


Halloween Drabble that became a fictional idea

by Nightmaresides (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Romantic Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Kid!Patton, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Roman, Werewolf!Logan, adoption au, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/Nightmaresides
Summary: They already have a puppy





	1. Chapter 1

“LogyBear! Mind watching the kids! I've been summoned to work this dreadfully rainy day!” The door slammed before he could answer.

Logan sighed at his husband's antics, he was reading To Kill A Mockingbird, though he sat it down at the sight of two children peeking into his study.

The original plan was to adopt one child, but Patton had politely declined the offer of living with them. It turned out that he had a very younger brother, who was actually sent to a different foster home.

It was a good thing Roman was so enthusiastic about meeting the baby brother, if for not, he would have been stuck in that toxic abusive household.

It has been a month and Virgil is just starting to recognize his brother and Logan had began to look into human emotions to learn how to help Virgil with his anxiety.

The two approached slowly, probably remembering how scary he had been earlier. Logan hadn't meant to yell at Roman, and Roman understood, but-

“Mr. Logan? Are you and Mr. Ro getting a div- a div- splitting up?” Patton didn’t look up and Logan looked at them both.

“No Patton, why do you think that?” Logan stared before carefully scooping the children into his arms.

Virgil made a little squeak and tried to escape before quickly relaxing. Patton sighed, “W-Well, you two were yelling a lot.”

Logan nodded, “We were yelling at each other and that was wrong, I apologize if we frightened you both we also talked to each other and I even apologized to him. We may argue sometimes but we will always love each other and you both are included.”

Patton beamed as Virgil touched the fur growing on his face, “Virgil? Do you want to know why werewolves are really scary?”

The toddler looked at him expectantly as he nuzzled the two, “Because we get scary when people mess with our pups.”

Virgil’s eyes grew wide as he pointed to himself, “Pup?”

Logan nodded, “You both are my pups, and nobody will ever harm you.”

A flash caught their attention and Roman smiling with Talyn, Joan and Thomas cooing over the scene behind him.

“Roman, you're lucky I love you demonic Vampire.” Boy did they know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They already have a puppy

“No!” A crying six year old can be heard throughout the mall and a very concerned Vampire was trying to talk him away from big dog. All the while his Werewolf boyfriend was filming with a toddler on his hip.

“Patton please, we can't get a puppy now! Maybe next month, but not now!” Roman was red in the face from trying not to laugh as more puppies piled on the resistant child.

“Nooo! More Pup!” Virgil giggled as his big brother dived deeper into the sea of puppies.

“Roman how did this come to be?” Logan was holding his own laughter and watched as Patton was carefully lifted up with a little black Labrador.

Roman sighed with a smile, “I bent over to get the milk and he was just gone, but Patton sweetie we already have a dog.”

Everyone froze as Roman lowered the puppy back the ground, “Papa Lo is a doggy!”

Logan paled as Patton gasped and looked at him, “Roman...you double crossing twink.”

He looked at Patton and groaned at the sight of puppy dog eyes, “Fine…"

The rest of the trip went without problems and each child(including Roman) got a treat and happily munching in the car. Though it didn't stop Patton from reminding Logan of his promise, “Papa Lo? You gonna go wolf?”

Logan chuckled, “Yes Patton, I'll still go wolf…”

Roman looked over apologetically, “Sorry love, it was the only thing I could think of.”

Logan leaned over to kiss Roman, “This just means that the kids are sleeping in our room and I can sleep in my wolf form in bed.”

The offended Princey noises caused the children to giggle, it wasn’t like Logan hated going into his controlled wolf form, but communication was always hardest then.

Logan left to change as Roman showed the kids how to put groceries away, much harder said than done actually.

By the time the food was put up, a large greyish black wolf slowly and clumsily came back. Patton squealed as Virgil hid behind Roman, Logan bent his head down so he could begin the petting process.

Roman looked down at Virgil and picked him up, Virgil was always a little hesitant when the two showed their supernaturalness, but Roman knew it takes him awhile to recognize Logan.

Patton was petting Logan like there's no tomorrow, though after getting bored with that, he crawled over the poor Werewolf and began to play with his ears. Logan soon stood up, earning him a happy squeal from Patton and slowly approached Roman and Virgil.

Roman huffed, Logan was already taller than him, but his wolf form always dwarfed him. Virgil made a little squeak as Logan nuzzled his tiny head, “It’s just Logan, remember sweetie?”

Virgil took a minute to look the wolf over before reaching for his snout. Logan was patient as the child patted his nose and Patton waited with bated breath as Roman smiled. Everything was going to be fine...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have turned into a new AU, so I made a new blog for it...@supernatural-familyau


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did they find out Roman was a Vampire?

Roman admits that it was his own fault, he assumed that the children were asleep when he felt himself near the edge. After tucking in Patton and Virgil, Roman took a deep breath. He tried very hard to not drink around them, it might put them at risk of becoming his victims. Logan was out to see his brother and Thomas, Joan and Talyn had to bring the brothers back an hour earlier than planned. Though it was rather late out, and it would be dangerous for him to go any more thirsty than he was with the kids in the house.

He had noticed his thirst worsen as the kids calmly watched Atlantis, he had began to hear the blood being pumped through their little hearts, rushed through the veins and their scents became intoxicating. Roman wasn’t even sure how he stopped himself from drinking from either of them, but he knew that he couldn’t do it again.

Roman made his way to the basement to his mini fridge, he didn’t even care to look sophisticated he was far to thirsty. He punctured a hole into the bag of blood and started to drink, even in his heightened state he didn’t hear the squeak of the stairs as two pairs of socked feet pause behind him.

What he did hear was Patton’s little voice, “Mr. Roman? You’re a monster?”

Roman’s heart clenched at the fear in his little voice but he couldn’t face them yet, “Patton dearest little Prince...you and your brother turn toward the wall please. I-I don’t want you to see me.”

He could hear the little shuffling and he continued to drink, when he finished he licked his lips and cleaned himself up to turn and face his sons. The two were indeed facing the wall, and Roman cleared his throat. Patton and Virgil both turned around but kept their distance, “W-Well...I guess I am a monster...But A GOOD MONSTER! I swear I will never hurt a human! Much less my sons!”

Patton tilted his head, “Where did all the red stuff come from?”

Roman chuckled, “A hospital, when the blood look like its about to be unusable, the seem like they throw it out but they send it to special places for vampire to drink it so we don’t hurt anyone. My delivery was late so I had to warm it myself, now I answered your question may I ask why you’re out of bed?”

Virgil pointed up, “Pisa.”

Oh...he forgot to feed them….

“Um...let’s go pay the pizza delivery person...and give them a tip for waiting…”

By the time Logan returned home, The kids were up passed their bedtime listening to the tale of how his demise and how he had become a vampire.


End file.
